Pass Me By
by LOUDER-N-PROUDER
Summary: From the song, Pass Me By! When Austin is forced to move to Mexico for a month, he didn't expect it to be fun. He has to learn a new language, home, people, and culture. He is already hating it. But will a specific brunette help him deal with all of it? Or will he choose to go back to his old home? (PLEASE READ! It will help you with spanish and learn more about Mexico)
1. Chapter 1-Mexico?

**Chapter 1-Mexico?**

* * *

Austin's POV:

"Mexico?"

My parents exchange glances then nod. My eyes and jaw open up wide. This can't be happening! No! Never in a million years did i think we would do that. I shake my head."Im not going." i say harshly. " Austin, you don't have a choice." my mother says sweetly. "But why? Why do we have to leave? This is my home." my dad looks at me with a glare. "Austin, can't you see that there is nothing here for us? We lost our jobs. We have no family here or friends." I look at my dad in disbelief. "You guys may not have friends but I do!" My mom sighs. " Honey-" she starts but i interrupt her. " Don't honey me! I want to live here. And only here! I want to be with my friends! If you guys want to go to Mexico then go!" My dad stands up and yells. " Austin! Don't talk that way to your mother! We can't just pack up our bags and leave to Mexico without you! You are not an adult yet!" This was my turn to stand up. " I will be in a month!" My dad sighs. " No son. You need to come with us. Our family is in Mexico and they are dying to see us. Can you just please come? And when you turn 18 then you can come back. Please?" I sigh. Well, i guess that's fair. I mean, how bad can spending a month in Mexico be? " Fine. But 1 month only." My parents smile and bring me into a bone crushing hug. I smile. Only for a month...

* * *

Ally's POV:

"Ally! Ven aqui! (**Ally! Come here!**) " I stop writing in my book. I put it down and walk into the living room. My mom has a big smile on her face. Why is she so happy? "Si? (**yes?**)" i say. " Tu sabes la señora Moon, no? (**You know Mrs. Moon, right?**) I nod my head. " El que nos da pan? (**The one who gives us bread?**)" My mom nods. "Exactamente. (**Exactly.**) " Mrs. Moon and her grandchildren have been so nice to our family. But we never met her daughter Mimi before. They lived in Minnesota. It's a shame, i bet they were as sweet as them too. "Entonces, ¿qué pasa con ellos? (**So what about them?**) my mother smiles wider, if that was even possible. "Su hija Mimi va a vivir aquí con su marido y su hijo! (**Her daughter Mimi is going to live here with her husband and her son!**) My eyes widen. " Eso es genial! (**That's great!**) My mom takes my hands and we both jump up and down. We probably look like idiots but we don't care. Me and my mom always had this special bond. I could tell her anything. Like my secrets, my songs, and my boyfriends. My dad on the other hand, can never be trusted. If i even say a boy's name then he would probably be loading his shot gun. But he's really sweet for protecting me. My relationship with my sister Alejandra is in all time low. We never talk or even look at each other. And we live on the same roof! She is like a diva. She is a total girly girl. She's into Justin Bieber, Harry Styles, Austin Moon, and other teenage pop stars that she thinks are hot. "¿Cuándo vendrán? (**When are they coming?**)" We stop jumping. "Mañana. (**Tomorrow.**)" Bien. (**Good****.**) Just then, my dad comes in with my sister. They're yelling and cursing at each other in spanish. "Regresate a cambiar la falda! Esta demasiado corto! (**Go back and change out of that skirt! It's too short!**)" Oh no. Not again...

* * *

Austin's POV:

" Honey, wake up. We're here." My mom shakes me. I groan. We're here already? Wow, that was fast. We exit the plane and get our suitcases. We stop by Gate 27. We look around. My eyes land on someone. She's a woman. She's holding a sign that says, 'The Moon Family'. I tap my mom's shoulder and point to the lady. " Oh, she's over there!" We walk up to her and my mom burst in tears. So does the woman. They hug each other tight. Soon, me and my dad have to join in the hug. After their tears and joy, we head to a cab. I look out the window. This place is terrible! It's dirty! Animals roam around and i think i just saw a naked baby. Eww. The car stops. Looks like we're here. I get out and take my suitcase out of the cab. The house is HUGE! I look around the neighborhood. The other houses seem small and old. We walk inside and see maids. A bunch of them! " Extrane este lugar. (**I missed this place.**)" my mom says. What? " Yo se. Y Austin, mira como grande eres! (**I know. And Austin, look how big you are!**)" I look at me mom confused. "What?" my mom looks at me confused too. Then it hits her. "Oh, me olvidé. Austin no habla español. (**Oh, i forgot. Austin doesn't speak spanish.**) my mom says. " Austin, this is your grandmother, Alicia." my mom says. She gives me the Give-Your-Grandma-A-Hug-Or-Else look. I hug the lady. "Oh i didn't know you didn't speak spanish." my grandma says. I smile. " Yeah, my mom didn't teach me." my grandma pulls away with shock on her face. " What!? Mimi! You didn't teach him!?" my mom looks at her in shame. " Im sorry i just didn't know that he would need to speak it. In Minnesota, they speak only english." I look at my mom and shake my head. She glares. " Anyways, the maids will take your stuff to your rooms so you can go explore Mexico. Have fun." my parents smile. " Thanks, we'll see you before dinner." my mom kisses my grandma's cheek. Then looks at me. I groan. " Ugh! Fine." I kiss my grandma's cheek and walk out the door. Lets see what they have in Mexico...

* * *

**I hope that was good. I put the translation for you guys. I speak spanish by the way. So it won't be hard for me. This is the first time i write stories like this. I usually put it like this.**

**Austin: ...**

**Ally: ...**

**Austin's POV: ...**

**Ally's POV: ...**

**I don't know if Im doing it right. Tell me if i did. Tell me any ideas, or what's your fav part? Please REVIEW! Thanks! LOVE YA ALL!**


	2. Chapter 2-Beach

**Chapter 2-Beach**

* * *

Austin's POV

I walk down the beach. The sand in my feet and the waves splashing with it feels amazing. Especially the view. The hot sun hits my face. Good thing i put sunscreen on. I feel the breeze also hit my face. I gotta admit, Mexico has an awesome beach. I walk to get some ice cream. I look around and my eyes land on some beach babes. Whoa! Mexican girls are HOT! I keep looking at them until someone and something cold hits my chest. I jump up. Then small figure falls down to the sand. I look at my shirt. It's covered in vanilla ice cream.

"You stupid jerk! This cost almost $100! How dare you!?" I yell. But then i stop when i realize who it was. It was a small little boy. He had short and spiky brown hair, dimples, blue eyes, and white teeth. His eyes were now watery. "Azul! ¿Estás bien? **( Azul! Are you ok? )**" a female voice says. I look over and see a petite girl that looks about my age. Her hair is wavy and brown. It has amber highlights in them. Her eyes are deep dark chocolate. And her skin looks pale. I thought people had tans. Apparently she didn't. "Disculpe señor, pero ¿por qué estabas gritando a él? **( Excuse me sir, but why were you yelling at him? )**" she says. I snap out of my thoughts.

"What?"

* * *

Ally's POV

I can't believe this guy! My little brother was just walking peacefully eating his ice cream i bought him, then this guy bumps into him because he was looking at some girls and starts yelling at my brother for it! Some nerves this guy has. I have to admit, he is kinda cute. He has soft blonde hair that flips just the right and perfect way. He has a tan. He is VERY well built. And he has hazel eyes with a little brown in them. "What?" is all he said. I instantly knew he didn't speak spanish. This could be fun...

"¿Cómo se atreve usted a grita a un niño inocente de esa manera? **(How dare you yell at a innocent boy like that?!) **I yell out causing a lot of people to look at us. He raises an eyebrow. " I don't understand. I don't speak spanish." Everyone gasps. Then laughs. I know what they are thinking. But decide not to laugh. " Look, you have to buy me a new shirt. But if you want, maybe you and I can have dinner together to make it up. What do you say?" I look at him shocked. Typical guy. " Usted es un idiota! **(You're a jerk!)**" I yell. He backs away. Everyone goes 'ooooo!' and the guy notices that i just burned him. He glares at me. " Can you please talk in english, you're really annoying me right now." he growls. I roll my eyes. " Vamos, Azul. Nosotros no tenemos que aguantar a este tipo. **(Let's go, Azul. We don't need to put up with this guy)**" I say as i start to grab my little brother's tiny hand and pull him away.

I don't know who that guy is but i officially hate him. Ive never seen him around. I wonder where he is from because he is DEFINITELY not from here. He has blonde hair and can't speak spanish. He is obviously not mexican. He might be British. Nah, he doesn't have that british accent. Maybe he's german. No way. But i do know he is definitely american. Whatever. I don't care. I just hope i never get to see him again.

* * *

Austin's POV

I don't understand what just happened. This chick just yelled at me in spanish but i have no idea what she said. My mom seriously needed to teach me spanish. I walked back to the mansion. " Uh? Austin? What happened to your shirt?" I turn around and see my mom. I sigh. " This boy bumped into me with his ice cream." I reply very tired. My mom raises her eyebrow. " Did you say sorry?" My eyes widen. I just got my $100 shirt ruined and she cares about if i said sorry!? " No. I didn't say sorry. Why should I? He just ruined my shirt!" I yell. My mother shakes her head. Then sits down on the couch. " ¿Qué hice mal? **(Where did I go wrong?)**" she says while rubbing her head. "What?" my mom's eyes widen. "Nothing." she says quickly. I look at her confused then shake it off. "Whatever." I walk to my room. It's a little weird. Im not used to this room. It's so... not me. Ill redecorate later. I hop on my bed. I check my phone to see any messages.

* * *

_3 New Messages:_

* * *

_To: AUSTIN_

_Hey man! How's Mexico? We all really miss U! :(_

_ -DEZ_

* * *

_To: DEZ_

_HEY! It's so weird! I got my favorite shirt ruined! I miss U guys 2. :( _

_-AUSTIN_

* * *

_To: AUSTIN_

_HEY BABY! I miss U sooooooo much! Can't wait till U come home! Ill be waiting. ;)_

_-KIRA_

* * *

_To: KIRA_

_Hey babe. I miss U 2. Ill be home soon. U will be the 1st i go 2. :)_

_-AUSTIN_

* * *

_To: AUSTIN_

_Austin, come downstairs. We are having dinner with some guests. Dress nice. I love you._

_-MIMI_

* * *

_To: MIMI_

_Mom, U could have just called me down there. Im right here._

_-AUSTIN_

* * *

Suddenly my phone rings. I see the caller. Mom? "MOM! THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT!" i yell. "I KNOW HONEY!" i hear my mom yell from downstairs. I roll my eyes and shake my head. But i still have a smile on my face. I have an awesome mom...

* * *

**I hope you liked it! Tell me your thoughts! I wanna hear what you guys think of my story! THANKS! I LOVE YA! REVIEW!**

**SHOUT OUT TO...**

** -Brief- Thanks! Its just my first time writing stories like this. I'm not used to it. But if it works better, I'll start writing like this. :)**

**forever-and-always32-LLLR! Laughing Loud Like Ross! That's such a coincidence! My family knows a Alejandra so I used it. :)**


	3. Chapter 3-Dinner

**Chapter 3-Dinner**

* * *

Austin's POV

I decide to wear my plain white T-shirt with my red leather jacket and my ripped jeans. I put my whistle necklace on and spay some AXE on. I run a hand though my hair and look at myself in the mirror. I put on my red high tops and walk downstairs after I grab my phone. I hear voices. I get to the dinning room and see other people sitting down. I see a woman that has light brown hair and dark brown eyes, a man with grayish hair and green eyes, a girl with long straight black hair with green eyes, another girl with brown hair and amber highlights and dark chocolate eyes, and finally, a little boy with spiky brown hair and blue eyes. WAIT! That girl and that boy were those jerks at the beach! Why are they here!?

"Oh! Austin! Come meet the Dawsons! Everyone! This is my son, Austin Moon." my mom says in a cheery voice. Im so glad she forgot to say my middle name. She pushes me forward as they all stand up and gather around. "Hello young man, Im Lester Dawson." says the man. "Nice to meet you, sir." I shake his hand and he pats my back. I turn to the woman. "Hello, my name's Penny Dawson." "It's so nice to meet you, Mrs. Dawson." I shake her hand. Then I turn to the girl. Before I could say anything, she squeals. "OMG! It's Austin Moon!" i cover my ears. Is she trying to make me deaf? She jumps up and down. Then she hugs me. More like crushes me. "Can't breath." i try to say. She lets go. "Im Alejandra Moon!" she says. Wait! Did she say Moon? " Uh? Moon? I thought you were a Dawson." I say as i back away. "Well, i will be soon." she gets closer. "OK?" I turn to someone else so I don't have to talk to the crazy fan. It's the little jerk. "Um? Hi. Im..." he sounds a little shy. "Azul." I turn to see the brunette. "It's Azul. He's a little shy." she says. WHOA WHOA WHOA! WAIT! She speaks english!? That little-UGH! She's gonna pay. Soon...

"Nice to meet you Azul." I said through gritted teeth. I turn back to the brunette. "And you are?" I say with the same tone. "Im Ally Dawson. It's a pleasure to finally meet you." she says as she sticks out her hand to shake mine. She definitely doesn't recognize me. I shake her hand and force a smile. "You too." I try my best not to yell at her. But I will have time for that later. I just need to get through this dinner.

* * *

Ally's POV

I can't believe it! Mimi Moon! The sweet Mimi Moon! Has a terrible, evil, jerky son like him! It shocks me. Not only that but it's Austin Moon! Alejandra has been squealing, fangirling, screaming, jumping, running, crying, whining, annoying me, researching, stalking, daydreaming, dreaming, thinking, singing over this guy!? This is so shocking. Good thing i am a good actress. I am in the drama club at school so i have some experience. Otherwise, i would have kicked his jerky butt. But i forced a good enough smile and a friendly attitude. It took a lot of work but i managed to be polite to him. Dinner was good. I gotta admit, Mimi was an AMAZING cook.

I see Alicia trying to reach the bread. I grab the bread and hand it to her. She smiles. "Thank you, Ally. I seriously think you have the most kindest, beautiful girl in the whole world. She is so amazing" Alicia says to my parents. "Me? Nah. You are the nicest, wisest person Ive ever met. You are amazing." I say. She smiles. "Thank you. Mimi, this is the girl i was talking about! She's so humble. Isn't she?" Mimi nods. "Very. I wish Austin could be a little more like her." she says. Austin's eyes widen. "WHAT!?" he yells. "Austin..." Mike warns. He gives him the be-nice-or-you-will-be-dead-meat look. He sighs then smiles. "I mean, you're right. I should start bring more like her." Mimi beams. "Good! You guys could have little play dates! Maybe Ally can rub off on you." Mimi says in her same cheery voice. Austin slumps in his chair. "Whatever." He mutters. This will be fun...

* * *

Austin's POV

I officially hate Ally. First she yells at me in front of everyone, now my parents say i should be more like that little angel Ally. Please! If anything, she's a devil! I am NOT gonna go on 'play dates' with _her_. Heck. To. The. No. I just sit their quietly while they go on about how great Ally is. I would have been eating pancakes at the beach with Dez, Trent, Elliot, and Dallas. Instead, I'm here dining with another family who's daughter is a she-devil and eating something called 'tamale'. WHERE'S MY PANCAKES!? I sigh. I miss home. I can't wait for this month to end. Meanwhile, Im stuck. Stuck in this hot, filthy place my parents call 'home'. I will never call this place home. This place is nothing to me. It will never be.

"Austin?" My mom snaps me out of my thoughts. "Yes?" They all look at me. "Eat your tamale. It's so good. You'll love it." I look at the tamale. It looks disgusting! "No thanks. Im not hungry." But of coarse, my stupid stomach had to grumble. My mother looks at my stomach then at me. "Nice try. Eat. Now." They go back to eating. I look at the tamale again. Im NOT gonna eat this. "I'm really not that hungry." I stand up then leave to the backyard. The backyard is nice. It has a little pond. Some flowers and trees. We have a huge backyard. I sit on the wooden bench near the pond. I'm still hating it here. I can't wait for this month to end. I can go back with the boys and my hot girlfriend.

"This sucks." I mutter. "What sucks?" I jump. I look over to see the she-devil. "Nothing." She sighs and sits down. "I'm not stupid." I roll my eyes. "Yeah you are. You don't seem to remember some things." I say a little meaner. "Actually, I know exactly who you are. You're the jerk from the beach." She says. I snap my head up. "You know who I am!?" She nods. "Then why didn't you say anything!?" She takes out a plate of tamales. "I didn't want the Moons to worry. Here, your mom wants you to eat." She hands me the plate. "Yeah, like they care about me. Also, I'm NEVER gonna eat this." I shove the plate back to her. She sighs. "Believe it or not, they do care about you and i care about them. You need to be thankful of what you have." I laugh. "What are you? My mom? You can't tell me what to do." She rolls her eyes. "Why are you so negative?" I raise my eyebrow. "Me? Negative? Pfft! No! Im not negative! Im just mad! I don't wanna be here! They made me come! Now I have to stay in this filthy place while my friends and girlfriend are having the time of their lives!" She gets up. "You just got here! You don't know this place! Mexico is beautiful! The people here are very wise! But some are poor like my family! Your family has money to live their wonderful lives! They are great people! They help us! But you can't see that they are doing what is best for you and others!" I back away. She calms down and sits back down. Her eyes are glued to the pond.

"Sorry." She mutters. I look at the plate of tamales. I grab one and shove it in my mouth and start to chew. She looks back up at me. I shut my eyes and swallow. I open my eyes and see her watching me with a shocked expression. "Whoa. It's not so bad." She smiles and I do too. "Austin, you ate mine. That one is spicy." My eyes widen as the burning sensation starts on my tongue. I open my mouth and stick out my tongue. I point to it and panic. "Need! Water!" She laughs. Then holds up a cold water bottle. "What? This?" I nod my head voraciously. Then I reach out to grab it but she pulls it away. "Please!" I yell. Her smile widens. "I don't know. Im kinda thirsty" She opens the water bottle. My eyes widen even more. She is about to drink it but i lunge at her. She falls backwards but grabs my arms, but then I lose my balance. Ally screamed when we continued to fall into the pond.

The coldness of the pond makes me shiver. At least my tongue isn't burning anymore. I reach the surface and begin to breath again. I rub my eyes and look around. Wait! Where's Ally? I splash around and look all around. "Ally? Ally! Ally, are you there!?" Oh no! Is she still down there!? "Gotcha!" I scream and she pushes me back down the water. I get back up and glare. "What the heck!?" She laughs. "Oh come on! You gotta admit it that was fun!" I look at her in disbelief. "Fun!? You thought that was fun!? You just ruined another shirt! What were you thinking!?" Her smile fades. "Oh." She looks down. Then swims back to ground. She walks back inside not even saying another word. What the heck just happened?...

* * *

**BAM! Well I hope you liked it. I wanna hear your thoughts. Anything I need to work on? Any ideas to make the story more interesting? Please tell me! THANKS! REVIEW!**

**SHOUT OUTS TO...**

**TheRainbowBehindTheStorm-THANKS SO MUCH! Thank you for telling me. I speak spanish but Im having trouble writing it. I use google translate when i don't know how to write it and i read over it to make sure it's right if it isn't i change it. I use the help of my mom too. Im gonna work on it. Thanks for telling me. :)**

**adorkablewithbraces56-Ok. Ill work on it. It's gonna get interesting. If you have any ideas, tell me if you want. Ill give you credit. Im gonna try my best. Thanks for telling me. :)**


	4. Chapter 4-Deal?

**Chapter 4-Deal?**

* * *

Ally's POV

I can't believe that jerk. I never should have cared. I was just trying to show him what the meaning of fun was. Why did he have to be all strict. He only cared about his stupid shirt. At least he has one. Many people here are in the need of clothes. Some kids don't have shoes! It hurts me knowing those little kids don't have 1 pair of shoes and he probably has 50 pairs! Ugh! You know what? Forget him. I walk back inside the house-I mean mansion. I enter the dining room and they all gasp. Except for my evil sister who is silently laughing. I glare at her.

"What happened to you!?" Alicia asks. "Nothing. We accidentally fell in the pond." Mimi gets up. "Im so sorry. Austin is just really mad. Ill talk to him." She starts walking out the backyard. "Im gonna head back home." I say and start walking out the door. I don't want to hear Austin yelling at me for getting him in trouble. I walk back to the little house and open the door. I turn the lights on. I sigh. Back to the poor life. I close the door and start to pick up the mess Azul made. When i finish, i walk to my room. I go inside and see that Alejandra messed with my clothes. They're all scattered around the place. I groan and rub my head. I start to pick it up. When i finish, I change my wet clothes to some comfy dry ones. Then i collapse on my bed. Today was terrible. Hopefully tomorrow, Ill get to go around the town and relax a bit. Only for a day. That's all Ill need. I close my eyes.

* * *

"Ally!" I shot up and fell off my bed. I groan and get up. Not the perfect way to start the day. "Que? **(What?)**" My sister looks angry. What did I do this time? Escucha! No te atrevas a acercarte a Austin! **(****Listen! Don't you dare get close to** **Austin!)**"She yells. I roll my eyes. "Cálmate. El es todo tuyo. **(Calm down. He's all yours)**" I say. She looks unconvinced. "No le gustaría una chica como tú. Él me ama a mí, así que aléjate de él. **(He wouldn't like a girl like you. He loves me. So stay away from him.)**" Wait. What? "¿Qué quieres decir? Yo soy sólo una chica normal. **(What do you mean? Im just a normal girl.) **What's wrong with me? Im a normal girl. Alejandra just laughs. "Exactament. **(Exactly)**" She says.

What? She grabs one of my jackets and throws it. Was that really necessary? I pick it up. I turn around and she's gone. Good. I change into a black T-shirt and ripped jeans. I grab my black sandals and walk out the door but before i go i shout. "Mama! Voy a salir! **(Mom! Im going out!) **i wait for her response. "Adios!** (Bye!)**" I smile and shut the door.

I walk to the beach. I love this beach. I go to my favorite spot. It's beside a tree. The tree had a carved heart. My best friend Dallas carved it for me. We were the closest friends. I knew him before Trish. We did everything together. But one day, he had to move to Minnesota. I was really sad. After that, i never saw him again. I sit on the sand. I don't have tans like other girls do. I didn't care if they said i looked like a ghost. But sometimes, i feel insecure about myself. I hear people criticizing me every single day. Even on the weekends! You can blame my sister for that. She is always telling her friends what a terrible, ugly, weird sister i am. I absolutely hate her 'friends.' They are more like her followers. They worship her. They're her slaves. I have a messed up life. But i thank the wonderful people like my parents and the Moons- well, most of the Moons for being there with me.

"Oh. It's you." I hear a male voice say. I turn to see who the familiar voice was. "Oh. It's you again." I mutter. He rolls his eyes. He sits down next to me. I scoot away. "You still owe me like $200 for the 2 shirts you and that little cry baby ruined." Ok, now he pushed it. "CRY BABY!? You're suck a jerk! You don't respect anything don't you!? Look, you can criticize the food, the place, and me! But don't you dare take it on my little brother!" I stand up and start to walk away.

I HATE him. I know hate is a strong word but i really do hate him. He's a idiot. He doesn't know the meaning of fun or nice. I decide to call Trish. I go through my pockets. Where's my phone? Oh no. I face palm myself. I walk back to my spot.

"What do you want now?" I roll my eyes and try to find my phone. I see it next to his-Uh? Well... you know. I reach out to grab it. He jumps. "Whoa! Easy there. I have a girlfriend." I blush. "I wasn't trying to do that. I was trying to grab my phone." I squeak. I need my phone but its in the spot where i least wanted it to be. He looks down and sees it. "Oh. You mean this thing?" He picks it up. "Yeah." I reach over but he pulls away. "Hmm... i think i should keep it." My eyes widen. No no no no no no no no no! "Austin. Please give it back." I warn. "You know what? Im gonna keep it until you pay me back for the shirt." He gets up and walks off but i start to follow. "Austin! Give it!" I walk faster. Soon we are both running. "You're such a slow poke!" Whoa! Slow poke? "Is that a challenge i hear?" I say. "Bring it" He runs faster. Ok, two can play at that game. I start running fast.

* * *

Austin's POV

I run. Run to where this beach takes me. I look around while i run. The beach babes, the waves crashing in the sand, the hot sun, and the people having the time of their lives. Why do they like this place anyways. It's nothing special. It's just... Mexico. Im not having the time of my life. How come they find it fun? Im being chased by a annoying girl. I mean, she has her fun moments but her moments turn out a disaster for me. Because of her pond incident, my mom yelled at me last night. It's so fun to mess with her though. She will never catch me. Im more faster than-

"Oomph!" My face hits the hot sand. I feel a petite body on my back. I roll over and see her. She has a smirk plastered on her face. "How did you-" I start then she grabs the phone from my hands. "Everyone knows mexicans are the fastest runners." she states. I can't believe she got me. Whoa. She's the first girl who ever beat me at running. She gets off my chest and starts to walk. Then i notice the clothes she's wearing. "Don't you have other clothes?" I ask. She stops walking. She slowly turns around. "I told you. Im poor. Most people are." Her expression shows sadness. Why? Oh! She's poor. Right. Im an idiot sometimes.

"Oh. Ok. Um..." I start. She sighs. "Bye." She walks off. Hmm... Maybe it wouldn't be too bad to know more about this place. What else am I gonna do while Im here? I run to her again. "Wait!" She stops and turns around. "What now?" she asked clearly tired of having to put up with me. "I wanna learn more about this place. So I was hoping you would show me around. Maybe teach me a little more spanish." I say with hope. "What makes you think I wanna help you?" She asks. "I... can pay you! Deal?" I guess that could be good. Im a millionaire so it won't be a problem. She thinks for a moment. Then sighs. "Fine. Deal." I smile then fist pump the air. "Awesome! Let's go!" I grab her wrist and pull her towards the town. This could be fun...

* * *

**How's everyone liking the story? Hope it's good. Tell me anything that i need to work on. I wanna learn and become a better writer. Thanks!**

**SHOUT OUT AND CREDIT TO...**

**_danielalovesr5-_Thanks for helping me with the translation! You're awesome!**


	5. Chapter 5-Let's Go

**Chapter 5-Let's Go**

* * *

Ally's POV

We walk along the streets. I spot my little brother and his friends picking up garbage. I smile and walk over. "Hola Azul. Que haces? **(Hey Azul. What are you doing?)**" My brother stops and looks up. He smiles. "Hola Ally! Estoy recogiendo la basura. **(Hey Ally! Im picking up the trash.)**" He says. "Bien. ¿Necesita ayuda? **(Good. Need any help?)**" I offer. He nods then hands me a bag. I start to pick up the trash. Then i remember Austin is here with me. I turn to him.

"We're picking up the trash. Do you wanna help?" I ask. Hopefully he will accept. But no. He shakes his head. "Im NOT picking up any trash." His face looks disgusted. I roll my eyes. "Whatever." I go back to picking up the trash. I bend down to pick up a can of soda and I notice Austin looking at my butt. I blush. He is such a guy. "Do you mind?" I ask. He snaps out of it and looks away. When we finish, I pat my brother's back. "Gracias Ally. Tu eres la mejor hermana del mundo! **(Thanks Ally. You are the best sister in the world!)**" I smile and hug him. "Gracias y tu eres el mejor hermano del mundo. **(Thanks and you are the best brother in the world.)** I say sweetly.

I start to tickle him. He laughs and tickles me back. I jump and laugh really loud. Did i mention I am VERY ticklish? Anyways, I kiss his cheek and start to walk away. Austin follows. "You really love your brother." he says. I roll my eyes again. "What kind of person wouldn't like their brother? We're family."

"Right." he just says. We keep walking. "So, why did you guys move here again?"

"Well, my parents wanted to come here to see their families again. They lost their jobs so my dad thinks we don't need to stay there anymore. It's not fair."

"Not fair? Mexico is amazing! There are a lot of beautiful places! Like Acapulco, Mexico City, Guadalajara, Monterrey, Tulum, Cozumel, The city of Oaxaca, Isla Mujeres, and Oh! Playa Del Amor! That's my favorite! It's in Cabo San Lucas!"

I start to jump up and down. I love that beach! My mom's cousin used to take me their. She was amazing. She helped me learn english and a little bit of french. We would pack up our bags and go there to spend the weekend. She would take me to the Playa Del Amor. Which means Lover's Beach. We would go to this little cave we found while scuba diving. The cave was amazing. There was a big heart shaped rock sitting there too. I always thought it was romantic and it had some kind of magic to make people fall in love. But hey, i was 5 ok? I had a big imagination. I really want to go back there. It's been years since I-

"You there?"

I was quickly snapped out of my thoughts. "Huh? Oh! Yeah..."

"OK? I don't know any of those places. Only here, which is Buena Vista."

"How about we go there? It's so beautiful. Maybe you might like it."

I so hope he says yes. I really want to go! Please say yes, please say yes, please say yes, please say yes, please say yes, please say yes!

"Nah! Im good."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

I stop. Did i just yell that out? I looked like an idiot. I look away and blush. People were looking at me like i was crazy. Austin even laughed. That made my face more hotter. Stupid things blurt out of my mouth.

"Im just kidding. Yeah, we can go."

"REALLY!? GRACIAS-! Oh. I mean..." I clear my throat. "Thank you."

"Whatever. Let's just go."

I continue to walk along with him. This is gonna be great! Wait! We're in Buena Vista. Playa Del Amor is in Cobo San Lucas. That's far from here! It's like 1 day and 2 hours from here!

"What's wrong?"

"It's gonna take like 1 day to get there. How are we gonna go?"

"We'll just pack up our bags then."

"Wait. Really?"

"Yeah, it won't be that bad."

"Thank you! How will i ever repay you?"

"With $200. You still owe me from those shirts."

I roll my eyes. I can't believe he still didn't let that go. Man, he really loves his shirts. But I am NOT paying $200 for 2 shirts because 1, it's stupid and 2, I not a millionaire.

"I don't know what Im gonna do with you."

* * *

Austin's POV

This won't be that bad. I wonder why she likes it so much. It's just a place. Anyways, Im walking her to her house since it's dark. I don't want her to get kidnapped and everyone blaming me for not taking care of her. She's not so bad though. She's still annoying but not that bad.

"Thanks for walking me home."

"No problem. Didn't want you to get kidnapped."

She rolls her eyes and smiles. She searches for her keys but the door flies open. Suddenly, I get dragged inside. I almost trip over but regained my balance. What. The. Heck. I turn around and see Ally standing there and face palming herself. I hear a squeal and turn back the other way. It was Ally's sister, Alejandra.

"OMG! Austin! You came back for me!" She squeals again and I covered my ears. This girl has such a high pitch voice. I see Ally rolling her eyes. I can tell she's just as annoyed as i am.

"Actually, i came to drop off Ally."

"Oh... It must have been terrible! Im so sorry but my sister is such a-" I cut her off

"I don't mind. She's cool. Sometimes..."

I look at Ally and smile. She looks at me in shock. Before anyone can say anything, her mom comes in.

"Oh. Austin. It's so good to see you again." She says sweetly. Mrs. Dawson must be the best mom. She's so sweet and kind and i just met her the other day! My mom is cool too though.

"It's good to see you again too Mrs. Dawson"

"Ally, Alejandra, pueden preparar para comer? **(Ally, Alejandra, can you two get ready for dinner?)**" Penny says.

What? What did she say? I don't know but Ally nods, Alejandra doesn't.

"But I wanna be here with Austin!" she whines.

"Alejandra." Penny warns. Alejandra pouts.

"Ill be right back Austy." she kisses my cheek. Then walks off. Ally rolls her eyes and walks off as well.

"So, me and Ally need your permission on something." I begin.

Penny gasps. "You two are getting married already!?" she yells.

My eyes widen. "WHAT!? NO! That's not-!"

"Wait! Hold up! Married!? Who!?" Lester pops out of nowhere. Shoot!

"NO! We want to go to this beach but it's like, 1 day away. We wanted your permission to go."

They sigh in relief. Then nod. Gosh, that was embarrassing. Marry Ally? No. Way.

"I better get going." I start to walk out the door.

"Come back soon." I smile then close the door.

I don't want to be in there when Alejandra comes back. She's starting to annoy me and creep me out. I shiver. Oh well...

* * *

**BAM! How was it? What's your favorite part? Any ideas? Anything I need to work on? Please tell me by reviewing! Thanks! TE AMO! That means I Love You. :)**

**SHOUT OUT TO...**

**MayLuvzuGomez-HEY! I put ****Acapulco for you in here but they don't live there. They live in Buena Vista. My dad grew up there. My mom grew up in Axochiapan Morelos. Anyways, I hope you liked the chapter. :)**


	6. Chapter 6-Awkward

**Chapter 6-Awkward...**

* * *

Austin's POV

"Are you ready?" I ask

"Yeah. Let's go."

She hops in the car. After I said goodbye to my family and she said goodbye to hers, we were off to Cabo San Lucas. The first minuets were silent. It. Was. Killing. Me. I needed to get out of this awkwardness. I turned on the radio. It was a spanish song. I flipped through them. They were all spanish. I finally got to an english one. It was Taylor Swift. I was about to change it when Ally slapped my hand away.

"Dont change it! I love this song!" she yells.

**We were both young when I first saw you.**  
**I close my eyes and the flashback starts:**  
**I'm standing there on a balcony in summer air.**

**See the lights, see the party, the ball gowns.**  
**See you make your way through the crowd**  
**And say, "Hello, "**  
**Little did I know...**

**That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles,**  
**And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet"**  
**And I was crying on the staircase**  
**Begging you, "Please don't go"**  
**And I said...**

**"Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone.**  
**I'll be waiting; all that's left to do is run.**  
**You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess,**  
**It's a love story, baby, just say, 'Yes.'"**

**So I sneak out to the garden to see you.**  
**We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew**  
**So close your eyes... escape this town for a little while.**  
**Oh, oh.**

**'Cause you were Romeo – I was a scarlet letter,**  
**And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet."**  
**But you were everything to me,**  
**I was begging you, "Please don't go."**  
**And I said...**

**"Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone.**  
**I'll be waiting; all that's left to do is run.**  
**You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess.**  
**It's a love story, baby, just say, 'Yes.'**

**"Romeo, save me, they try to tell me how to feel.**  
**This love is difficult but it's real.**  
**Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess.**  
**It's a love story, baby, just say, 'Yes.'"**

**Oh, oh.**

**I got tired of waiting**  
**Wondering if you were ever coming around.**  
**My faith in you was fading**  
**When I met you on the outskirts of town.**  
**And I said...**

**"Romeo, save me, I've been feeling so alone.**  
**I keep waiting for you but you never come.**  
**Is this in my head? I don't know what to think."**  
**He knelts to the ground and pulled out a ring and said...**

**"Marry me, Juliet, you'll never have to be alone.**  
**I love you, and that's all I really know.**  
**I talked to your dad – go pick out a white dress**  
**It's a love story, baby, just say, 'Yes.'"**

**Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh.**

**'Cause we were both young when I first saw you...**

"OK?"

"Sorry. I just love her songs."

"I can tell."

There was silence again. Man, this is weird. What should we do in the next 24 hours of this drive? Hmm...

"So what kind of songs are you into?" Ally asks.

"Well, what I think sounds good."

"Cool."

And insert silence here. Oh god. This is gonna be a looooooooooooooooooong drive...

* * *

**How was it? I hope you enjoyed it. I love this song. Its great. :) And I just made 2 new stories so check it out if you want. They are called, Better Together and Moons Mansion. So... REVIEW!**

**SHOUT OUT TO...**

**EVERYTHINGISAWESOMEEE1-OMG! I just noticed that! That's so cool! HAHA! :D**

***Disclaimer, I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!***

**Love Story by _Taylor Swift_**


	7. Chapter 7-Driving Me Crazy

**Chapter 7-Driving Me Crazy**

* * *

Austin's POV

We've sat in silence for an hour. It's really bugging me. This GPS is leading me to our destination. I look around. It's very sunny and hot. Mexico is VERY hot. Im not used to it. What to do? Radio is full of songs that isn't the language i speak. There is no conversation ideas. Everything around us is quite boring. And we're all alone in this car. Just the two of us being quiet. I sigh. Is this really worth it? Being in a car with a girl who sometimes annoys me? Heading to a place i don't even know? What the heck am I-

"Austin! Look out!"

My eyes go back on the road and make the sharp turn. Ally's body jerks and crashes to the left where i am and her head hits the door. How did she manage to end up on my lap? I stop the car. I look at her. Her eyes are shut. I shake her a bit.

"Ally!? Ally!? Are you alright!?"

I hear her groan. I let out a sigh of relief. She touches the back of her head and groans again. Her eyes flutter open.

"What. The. Heck." she says.

"Sorry. But that's why we wear seat belts."

She glares at me. I chuckle and stick out my tongue. I notice that she's still on my lap. I cough awkwardly.

"Umm..."

"Oh! Right!."

She gets up. I notice a stain on my pants when she got off. I did NOT just do that. This is blood. I look at Ally who is rubbing the back of her head. She pulls her hand back and her eyes widen. Her hand is covered with blood. She hides her hand.

"Ally, stop trying to hide the blood. I know already."

I motion to my pants. She sighs.

"Great! Now I have to buy 2 shirts AND 1 pants."

I chuckle. Then turn back to serious.

"We need to get you a doctor."

"What? No, i don't need one. Im fine."

"Thats what they all say. But we're going."

"Austin, I said Im fine. Can we just go?"

"But-"

"Geez. It's just a little blood. Im gonna survive."

I sigh. I suppose she's right. I continue to drive.

"Fine."

* * *

Ally's POV

"So... how about teaching me a little spanish. You know, since I know nothing."

Teach him spanish? Hmm... I don't know. I kinda want him to be clueless. Eh. Why not? There is nothing to do anyways.

"What do you wanna know?"

"Hmm... How do you say, 'Hello'?"

"Really? You don't know?"

"No."

I sigh. Man, this guy knows nothing.

"Hola."

"Hola? Hmm... How about 'You are very handsome' in spanish?"

"Eres muy guapo."

"Why thank you." he grins.

I glare at him.

"So how do you say, 'Bye'?"

"Eres la chica más inteligente y hermosa que jamás haya conocido."

"Wow. That long?"

I nod.

"Ok, 'Eres la chica más inteligente y hermosa que jamás haya conocido'."

I start to laugh. He looks at me confused.

"Why thanks, Austin. I agree with you."

"What did I say?"

"You said, 'You are the most intelligent, and beautiful girl i have ever met'."

I start to laugh. He glares.

"Haha. Funny. Anyways, how do you say, 'I Love You'?"

I stop. I love you?

"Im NOT gonna say that."

"Relax, Im not gonna say anything."

"If you do say anything, you're dead." i warn.

"Got it." He one of his hands up in surrender.

"Te amo."

"Aww! You do?"

Ok, that's it. I warned him. I waited for him to stop at the red light.

"Uh? Ally? Are you-"

He stopped at a red light then I lunged at him. I slapped his chest over and over again.

"Oww! Oww! Oww! Ok! Ok! Im sorry!"

I stop and get back in my seat. I smile. My work is done.

"Im just gonna get Alejandra to help me with spanish. She's be a better teacher."

I gasp. He did NOT just go there.

"Alejandra? Wow. Are you that desperate?"

"Hey! Im not! Im just saying because she's not that annoying as you."

"Whoa! Have you heard her before!? She's practically drooling on you! She'll do anything to get her hands on you! She's always talking and talking about you and it drives me crazy!"

"Look at you! You're the same! At least Alejandra tries to be nice! You're just devious!"

Me? Devious? You have GOT to be kidding me! I can't take it anymore. I feel like jumping out of this car. I actually might jump. Im not kidding.

"Whatever." I mumble.

Im not gonna talk to him for the entire drive. Maybe this was a bad idea. I can't possible be able to make it with this jerk. One moment he's a sweet guy the next he's a complete jerk! So bipolar! I really need to chill. If I don't he'll end up dead before we even get there. He is just driving me crazy...

* * *

**And here is another chapter for all of you! I hope it was worth it! Tell me what you think! LUV U!**

**SHOUT OUT TO...**

**Mrs. TrunksBrief- I know! It was short. Im sorry, but hopefully you liked this chapter. And THANKS! :)**

**SPECIAL THANKS TO OUR ****TRANSLATOR!...**

**danielalovesr5**

***Disclaimer, I DONT OWN ANYTHING!***


	8. Chapter 8-Tired

**Chapter** **8-Tired**

* * *

Austin's POV

Ally hasn't said a word in hours! She just sits there looking outside while crossing her arms. I'm getting tired of driving. I think we should stop and rest at a hotel. There is one a mile away.

"Ally?"

"..."

Is she mad at me or something? I didn't do anything. She just needs to learn to chill out. She's not making this anymore interesting. I sigh. I drive through the hotel's parking lot.

"What are we doing here?" she asks.

"Oh, she can still talk."

She glares at me. See! This is what I'm talking about! She can't handle a simple joke. Why does she have to be so serious?

"Answer my question."

"We're gonna stop here. I'm getting tired of driving."

She sighs.

"Fine."

I park the car. She gets out the car and stretches. I get out the car and grab my wallet. We both go in the lobby. This place is nice. Very colorful though. We get a room and walk to the elevator. This is still awkward. We don't say anything. We finally get to our room. It's small but it will work. I freeze. There's only 1 bed, 1 couch, 1 T.V, and 1 fridge. I don't want to share the bed with her.

"I'll take the couch." She says.

For some reason, I don't want her to take the couch. She's a girl so she should sleep on the bed.

"No, I will."

"No, I don't mind sleeping on the couch."

"But you're a girl so you get to sleep on the bed. Ladies first."

"No, I'm good."

"Ally, just sleep on the bed."

"Austin, just sleep on the bed." She mimics.

"I'm just gonna take the couch and there is nothing you will do about it."

I turn around but get pulled back by my shirt. I get tripped and fall on the soft bed.

"Hey!"

"Just sleep."

She turns around but I get up. I grab her wrists and pull her to the bed. I push her down.

"That's pay back." I grin.

She sighs. She realizes that I won't give up and gets more comfortable on the bed. I smile. I win. I turn around and get pulled back by my hand again and fall on the bed once again. Seriously?

"How about we just both sleep here. It's not a big deal."

My eyes widen. I hesitate. I'm about to say no but she grabbed me.

"I'm not taking no for an answer." She mumbles.

I stay quiet. Not moving. Her grip on my shirt stays. I finally give up and get a little more comfortable. I turn my head to her. Her eyes are closed. There's a little smile on her face. She looks so peaceful when she's sleeping. But a lot less when she's awake. I sigh. Then close my eyes. She won this time.

* * *

I wake up to a whimper. I feel something on my chest. I look to see Ally's hand gripping my shirt. I turn my head and see her. Her eyes are shut tight. I hear her whimper. She gets closer to me. She buries her head on my neck. My eyes widen and a small blush forms on my cheeks. What's happening?

"Austin..."

Whoa! Did she just say my name? What is she dreaming about?

"Austin... Austin... Austin..."

This is awkward. Is she really dreaming about me?

"Austin! Austin! Austin!"

Her grip in me tightens as her nails dig into my skin. Ouch. What the heck is going on?

"AUSTIN!"

She gasps and her eyes open. She jumps up causing me to fall off the bed. She panics and looks around. She looks at herself. Then at me. What went on in her little mind of hers?

"Ally? Are you ok?"

"I-Im f-fine."

"No, you're not. Tell me what's wrong, what did you dream about?"

"It was nothing. Let's just go back to sleep."

She lays back down and her back faces me. What. The. Heck? I get back up and lay back down. I look at the time. 3:24 am. Great. I close my eyes. Oh god, what's wrong with Ally?

* * *

**Hello! So I love the reviews once again! You guys are sweet! I hope you liked the chapter. I will tell you guys what was Ally's dream later. Ask any questions you'd like. LUV U! Review...**

**SHOUT OUT TO...**

**Sue M-Well, Te quiero and Te amo is the same thing. But quiero is also want and amor is love. It's the same thing though. And don't worry. You're not being rude. Don't be afraid to ask or correct anything. :)**

**Guest-Whoever you are, the blood stain on his pants was Ally's blood on her head. She hit her head so hard that it made her bleed. Its not her... You know. LLLR! But thanks for asking! :D**


	9. Chapter 9-The Cave

**Chapter 9-The Cave**

* * *

Austin's POV

_SPLASH!_

I feel a cold icy liquid on me and I jump up and fall out of bed. I groan. I look up to see Ally with a big smirk plastered on her face. I roll my eyes and glare.

"What was that for?"

"You wouldn't wake up."

"You could have just shook me or something instead of splashing freezing water on me."

"I did. You still didn't wake up."

"Ugh. Let's just go."

I get up and find another pair of clothes from my suitcase. Im not liking this trip. It's not so fun especially when a girl is constantly annoying you. Im serious. If you look up the word 'Annoying', you'll probably get Ally. It's getting on my nerves. I don't now how much longer it will last me to explode...

* * *

"OH MY GOD! WE'RE HERE!"

Ally practically jumps out of the car before I even stop the car. I don't know how she did it. I parked the car and got out. I was instantly hit by the hot sunlight and the heat. I heard the seagulls and the waves. I looked around and saw tons of people. Ally ran to the bathroom so I decided to go too. I changed into a shirt and shorts and lets not forget sandals. When I get out I search for Ally.

"Umm? Austin?"

I turn around. My eyes pop out and my jaw hits the floor. Im practically drooling right now. She looked beautiful! Her hair is let down from her ponytail showing her long, wavy, shiny, brown hair. She's wearing a yellow bikini with red poker dots on them which makes it look cute. I didn't even notice how her legs looked so smooth and soft. She just looks like a freaking model right now!

"Uh? Hello?"

I shake my head. Dang it! I was staring.

"I-Uh? Let's head to the beach."

"Great!"

She walks fast towards the beach. I chuckle. She's so excited. I jog over to where she has already set up our stuff. I smile and lay down on the towel.

* * *

Ally's POV

I grab the sunscreen and put it on. I try to put some on my back but I can't reach. Shoot! I look over at Austin who's staring at some girls. I feel a tiny pain in my chest. I shake it off and continue with my struggle. WHAT. THE. HECK!? Why can't I reach! I don't want Austin to put sunscreen on me though. It's awkward. I sigh. I feel the sunscreen being taken away from me. I look up and see Austin with it.

"Austin, give it back."

"Don't you need help?"

He sits behind me and starts putting some on me. I freeze. I feel his soft hands rub the sunscreen on my hot back. I feel goosebumps when he goes under my top. When I finishes I mumble a thank you and get up.

"Where are you going?"

"For a swim."

I walk over to the water. I take one step inside and feel the water is cold. I shiver. I take steps in and finally swim around. I look over and see Austin. I see that a bunch of girls are sitting around him. The one girl that is sitting on my towel has her hand on his chest. There's that tiny pain in my chest again. I roll my eyes and swim around.

I find a familiar place. I smile big and swim to it. It's the little cave! I need to go under. I swim back to shore and to our spot. I see the girls glaring at me. I roll my eyes and bend down to get my scuba. I run back ignoring everyone. I swim over again and put the scuba on. I swim down and find the cave.

When I get to it I swim up and get out of the water. This cave is exactly how I remember it. Big, beautiful, and magical. The big heart shaped rock is still there. All of my stuff is still here too. I can't believe no one has found this cave yet. I sit beside the rock. There is also gold and diamonds here too. But Im not that type of person to take it away. I want it here. It's what gives this place light. I lay down and close my eyes. Finally, some peace.

* * *

Austin's POV

Where's Ally!? She left like 10 minuets ago and she's not here! I looked around but couldn't find her. I stand up.

"Sorry, ladies. I have to find someone."

"Someone?"

"Um? I meant, something."

"Ok, good. We'll be here waiting for you, Austin."

I smile and walk into the water. I swim around. She's not here! Where is she!? Maybe she drowned! Maybe she got eaten by a shark! Maybe a octopus grabbed her and took her away! Maybe Bikini Blood Bash is really happening!

Oh no! I panic. I go back to my spot and grab a scuba just like Ally did. I swim down and around. Oh. That rhymed! Ok, anyways I need to fine Ally! Where the-Wait! There's something over there. I go under and then find my way up. It's a cave. I get out the water. Whoa.**  
**

It's so beautiful. There's diamonds! AND GOLD! I spot a big heart shaped rock. Beside it is... ALLY! I run over to her. Shoot! Is she dead!? I panic. Ok. Think Austin! THINK! I got it! CPR! Ok. I pinch her nose and lean over... Ok. How did I end up laying on the floor?

"WHAT THE HECK!?"

"ALLY! YOU'RE NOT DEAD!"

"Of coarse I wasn't! I was sleeping!"

"Ohhhhhhh..."

"Genius." she mutters.

"Sorry."

"Just go back to those girls. You would love their company instead of mine."

"What does that mean?"

"Nothing just go!"

"Im not leaving without you."

"Ill be fine! Just go!"

I cross my arms and don't move from my spot. She sighs.

"You will not give up won't you?"

"Nope!" I said popping the 'p'.

"Fine. Stay. Whatever."

"YES!"

Ally's POV

I roll my eyes and shut my eyes. I need to relax. I need some time away from Alejandra.

"So what's this big rock doing here?"

"UGH! It's a rock. They just appear there ok?"

"OK? Do you know why it's a heart?"

"When I was little, I thought it had some kind of magic that made people fall in love. But I had a big imagination so-"

"That's awesome!"

"It's not true though."

"How do you know?"

"Well, I haven't even found love before. I mean, I had boyfriends but they weren't the one. You know?"

"Yeah..."

"I mean, you can have any girl in the world. I just... can't find him."

"That's not true. I can't have everyone."

"Name one girl you can't have?"

"My mom."

"What the heck? Not including your mom."

He thinks for a second. Then looks at me in the eye.

"You..."

* * *

**UGH! Sorry for the wait! One word to blame. SCHOOL. So I hope you liked it! I hope you guys are still there too. :D Please REVIEW!**

**SHOUT OUT TO...**

**JewelGem-Don't worry. Ill tell you about her dream later. Oh and check the ratings on this story to give you a clue what it won't be like. ;)**


	10. Chapter 10-Fix Myself

**Chapter 10-Fix Myself**

* * *

_Ally's POV_

_"That's not true. I can't have everyone."_

_"Name one girl you can't have?"_

_"My mom."_

_"What the heck? Not including your mom."_

_He thinks for a second. Then looks at me in the eye._

_"You..."_

* * *

"W-What?"

"I can't have you."

"Oh... Well that's true. But still! You can have anyone!"

"Nah, every girl is the same. They want me because Im hot and Im rich. They use me. I still haven't met the one either."

He scoots a little closer to me. I sigh. Sometimes I wonder about the future. Like, what job Im going to have? How many kids will I have? Will I even have any? If Ill be rich or poor? What kind of car will I have? What my house would look like? Who will I marry? Have I met him yet? What if I already met the guy Im going to marry? What if I won't get married!? What if I live in a small apartment!? What if I don't have kids and have cats instead!? Oh my god! Ill be a freaking lonely cat lady! What If-!?

"Ally? Are you ok?"

He snaps me out of my thoughts. I look over to see him VERY close. Like our shoulders pressed together and nose touching close. I blush and turn away.

"Im fine..."

"I don't believe you."

"It's nothing. Just leave it."

"Fine, BUT! You have to tell me what your dream was about last night."

_Austin's POV_

Her eyes widen. I smirked. Let's see if this dream was exactly what I was thinking. She sighs.

"Ok... I was in a dark place. I looked around. It was empty. Then I saw you. You came up to me and... y-you... punched me. I don't know why. You kept punching me everywhere. I kept shouting your name to make you stop but you kept hurting me. It's stupid."

"No it's not. Ally, I would never do that." I say softy.

She lies down. "I know." she mutters.

I lay down with her. We look up at the ceiling of the cave. The diamonds light up this place and it makes everything seem like we're in a castle.

"It does." she says.

"What?"

"It does light up like a castle."

"Shoot! Was I thinking out loud?"

"Yup." She says popping the 'p'.

I sigh. I look around. I wonder if what Ally thinks is true. That the heart shaped rock does make people fall in love. What If it can help me find the one?

"I already tried." she says.

"Oh god. Was I thinking out loud again?"

"Yeah, and don't waste your time. I tried millions of times to try to bring guys over here and it won't work. And yes, I did bring guys over here."

"Wow..."

"It's not true. Just forget it. I will never find love."

I think. Never find love? But Ally is beautiful. Whoa. I can't believe I just-... never mind. But she looks like the type to have some guys like her. She will find him. I know she will.

"Um? Ally?"

"Yeah?"

"How many boyfriends have you had?"

"Um? Only 4. Why?"

"Only 4!?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, have you ever kissed them?"

"No, but why are you asking?"

"Well then, I think we can change that."

"W-What?"

"I know a guy, he'll be your first kiss."

"Austin, I can't kiss a complete stranger."

"Why not?"

"I want to kiss someone I actually know."

"Oh. Alright then..."

_Ally_'s _POV_

He's scaring me. What is he going to do? He stands up pulling me up with him. He smirks which only makes me more scared. He takes my hand and looks deeply in my eyes. But when he does, I feel something strange.

There are these feelings in my stomach. This shock that shoots through my whole body. My cheeks that are getting hotter and hotter. My tongue gets all tied up. And my heart is beating in the most fastest way possible.

He leans in. His eyes looking at my lips and back to my eyes. Our noses touch. All these feelings are increasing. Finally, our lips touch. Ok, now all the feelings have completely taken over me. I actually felt like a freaking firework! He wrapped his arms around my waists and mine are wrapped around his neck. As crazy as it is, I liked kissing Austin. He kisses... good. But what do I know? This is my first kiss. Maybe there are a lot who kiss better. But for now, he's the only one I know who kisses great. Sadly, the kiss doesn't last long. We pull away.

"Whoa." I breath out. But he only smirks. Insert my blush here. I take my arms off him and get out of his arms. I don't know why but even though everything that just happened a few seconds ago felt like magic, It still felt wrong. I just feel so confused suddenly. I don't know what's going on. I need to get out of here. I get my scuba and jump in the water, not caring how freezing cold it is or for leaving Austin shouting my name telling me to come back.

I reach the shore and grab my things that were next to Austin's beach chair and the girls that were there too. I roll my eyes and go to the car. I stop. I wouldn't last the whole car ride with Austin. I sigh and grab my things again. It wasn't that much. Just a towel, sunscreen, and sunglasses. Oh and a bag to put them in. I look back to see Austin finally coming to shore. I panic. I don't want to see him now. I run. I reach a cab.

"Ally!" I hear Austin's voice from behind.

I rush inside the car. "¡Vamos! **(Let's go!)**" I tell the driver. He nods and goes. I turn away from the window not wanting to see him. I rub my forehead. Oh. Dear. God. What am I going to do now? I left my money in the car. Im an idiot. When we are away from the beach and Austin, I speak up.

"Yo no tengo dinero **(I don't have any money)**"

He stops. I crash to the front seat. Ouch. I already know what's going to happen. I grab my bag and let myself out. I shut the door and he drives off fast. I want to say 'Jerk' but he has a reason to do that. I sigh and walk. What now? I have no money, hungry, homeless for now, no way to go back home, and Austin. My life isn't at it's best right now. Let's put it like that. Oh god. I need to fix myself...

* * *

**YAY! Chapter 10! Ok, not that great. But once again, SORRY! You already know why I didn't update for a long time so you can blame it again. Anyways, thanks again for the reviews. Im gonna keep thanking you because they always make my day. Even when I have tons of homework, they still keep that smile on my face. Thanks. So keep it up.**

**SHOUT OUT TO...**

**KawaiiNeko7031-Wow. That's unfortunate but at least you read it eventually. Which is still great right? :)**

***Disclaimer, sadly I don't own anything.***


	11. Chapter 11-Back Home

**Chapter 11-Back Home**

* * *

Austin's POV

Where the heck is Ally!? Ive been driving around and I still can't find her. Where could she be? Why did she even run away? Didn't she like the kiss? Did I do something? Did my breath stink? Nah, I had some mints. I have all these questions but no answers...

"Ally! Ally! Ally where are you!?"

People are looking at me like Im weird. I nervously chuckle.

"I lost my dog." I lie.

They look at me more weird. Oh! Right! They don't speak english. My bad... I sigh and keep driving. Someone stops me.

"Hey, are you looking for a girl with brown hair and this tall?"

He shows me the height. I immediately know it's Ally.

"Yeah! Have you seen her?"

"She went that way."

He points to a direction. "Thank you so much!" I drive off. Im coming for you Ally.

* * *

I can't believe I still haven't found her! Where could she be!? I sigh and then my phone rings.

_-Hello?_

_-Austin? Honey?_

_-Oh, hey mom._

_-Austin, I just got a call from the Dawsons. They wanna know why Ally arrived home without you._

_-Wait! She's back home!?_

_-Yes honey. Why wasn't she with you?_

_-She just ran off. Im on my way back home._

_-Ok, talk to you later. Bye._

_-Bye mom_

I hang up. I can't believe she went back home without me. How did she do that? I start to drive back home. This wasn't my best weekend...

* * *

I park my car in front of the Dawsons. I went here first. I want to see Ally. I run to the door and knock. Seconds later Penny comes out.

"Austin?"

"Hey Mrs. Dawson. Where's Ally?"

"Oh... Uh... She... Um..."

"What is it?"

"It happened so fast, Austin."

"What?"

"Ally came home all alone and she packed up her bags and left. She told us she was going to get her mind off things. She didn't tell us where to."

"W-wait, why would she do that?"

"I don't know. But did you do anything that made her mad or scared or..."

"No no no no! I-I just... Um..."

"What did you do?"

" I uh... I sorta um... kissed her."

"What!?" Mr. Dawson comes out from the kitchen.

"Oh! Mr. Dawson! Hey, I didn't know you were here."

"So this is your fault she left!?"

"What? No! Uh? Maybe?"

"Im sorry, Austin. Maybe it's best if you leave."

"But I need to know more about where Ally went."

"Im sorry but you are no longer welcome here."

She shuts the door. I don't know what to do. Where did she go? Wait!... Why do I care? Why? She was annoying and weird and mean and rude and bossy and cute. UGH! What the heck is wrong with me!? Maybe I should just leave her alone. I don't even know why I kissed her. This month is almost over. Ill go back home and live my regular life. I won't have to worry about any of this anymore...

* * *

"Austin can we please talk about this? You're not 18 yet, you still have a couple of days left."

"No mom. I have to go."

"But why?"

"I have nothing left here. I need to go."

"Nothing left here? Is this about Ally again?"

"No, It's just that I miss it back over there. Besides, the Dawsons are mad at me. I promise to visit when I can."

"Ok. Ill miss you, sweetie."

I give her a hug and get my bags. I walk to the cab and wave goodbye. The month was over and now I can go home. Finally...

* * *

I grab my bags and look around. I spot that red head over by a corner holding a 'Austin Moon' sign. I smile and walk over. He's eating some chips and he doesn't notice me. I sneak up him.

"SURPRISE!" I shout and he screams.

"Don't ever scare me like that again young man!... Hey man, Im so glad you're back."

He gives me a bro hug. He helps me with my bags and we walk in his car where his mom drives us. We arrive to his house. Im staying with them until I turn 18 so that I can rent a apartment. After I settle in, I grab my phone to check any texts.

_1 New Message:_

_To: AUSTIN_

_Hey baby, I heard U were coming home! Can we meet up at the Starbucks? ;)_

_-KIRA_

_To: KIRA_

_Hey babe, sure. Ill be there right now. _

_-AUSTIN_

I put my phone on my pocket and grab my wallet.

"Dez! Im going to see Kira! Ill be back!" I shout.

"OKAY!" He shouts back.

I walk out and head to Starbucks. I see Kira sitting on a booth so I hop over. She squeals and hugs me when she notices me.

"BABY!"

"Hey Kira."

She sits back down and says, "Can you get me a cappuccino? Thanks." and starts texting. What a wonderful girlfriend. Not... I sigh and walk over to order the coffee.

"Hey, can I have a cappuccino and a- Ally?"

Oh my god! It's Ally! What is she doing here? Does she work here?

"Um? Sorry, we don't have any Ally's. You can go check somewhere else."

"Ally, what are you doing here?"

"I work here. What are you doing here?"

"I like to go here. I just moved back over here."

"Oh, then... what would you like again?"

"Um, a cappuccino and a caramel frappe."

"Caramel frappe? That's my favorite."

"Oh, hehe... Would you look at that."

"You came with your girlfriend?"

She points over at Kira. I shrug.

"She looks pretty. Im sure you really like her."

"Ally, I don't know what I did but-"

"You don't know what you did? Well it's pretty obvious."

"What, you didn't like the kiss?"

"No, I did. But it's just that, you were my first. You were a player so the kiss meant nothing to you so-" she blushes

"How do you know? I could have felt something."

"So, you did?"

"I didn't say that."

"So you didn't?"

"I didn't say that either."

"You're so confusing. Here's your order. That will be-"

"I already know. Ive ordered the same stuff for me and Kira for a long while. Keep the change. I guess Ill see you later." I give her the money.

"Yeah..."

I go back to the booth and hand her cappuccino to her. She keeps texting while I keep looking at Ally making other coffees for people. Hmm... I got an idea!...

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait again. Ive been busy lately. So I hope you guys are still reading and reviewing. Right? No? Yes? :D**

**SHOUT OUT TO...**

**RomanceAnd2ndChances-Thanks so much! Im glad you do. Thank you also for being the only one who reviewed. Thanks for not making me ****completely sad. Hope you review again. :D**


	12. Chapter 12-Pass Me By

**Chapter 12-Pass Me By**

* * *

**PLEASE READ AUTHORS NOTE ON THE BOTTOM!**

* * *

Ally's POV

The next day I keep working. I hand the coffee to the man and give him his change. After that, I clean the counter. Suddenly a lot of customers come in. Wow, looks like today is gonna be a busy day. I make the people's order. One of them being Kira. Yup I still remember her.

"Id like a caramel frappe."

"Hey, I thought you liked cappuccino."

"It's just that... my boyfriend broke up with me! He always had caramel frappes!"

"OK? Coming right up..."

I make her order. Wait, did Austin break up with her? I smile but then frown. He is such a player. I feel bad for her. I wonder who will be the next victim. I give her the order and take the other orders. I make their orders and after I finish they all sit down and wait. Why are they waiting? Is something gonna happen? Suddenly everyone cheers. What the-Oh god...

"Hey Im Austin Moon." Austin comes on the mini stage.

"I wrote this song last night. I had a lot of things on my mind so I let it out by writing this. It's about someone I really miss and Im sorry I messed up. You know who you are. This song is for you."

What the heck? What is he doing? Does he mean me? Oh god. He begins to play his guitar and starts singing.

**Remember that trip we took in Mexico?**  
**Yeah, hanging with the boys and all your señoritas**  
**I never spoke up, yeah, I never said, "Hello,"**  
**But I keep on trying to find a way to meet ya**  
**Yeah**

**I was chillin', you were with him**  
**Hooked up by the fire**  
**Now he's long gone**  
**I'm like, "So long."**  
**Now I got my chance**  
**Now I, now I got my chance**

**Like yeah**  
**You could be the one that could mess me up**  
**You could be the one that'll break me down**  
**All them other girls said they had enough**  
**You could be the one that'll take me**  
**I was solo,**  
**Living YOLO**  
**'Til you blew my mind**

**Like yeah**  
**You could be the one that could mess me up**  
**I can't let you, can't let you pass me by**  
**Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh**  
**I can't let you pass me by**  
**Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh**  
**I can't let you pass me by**

**I was tryna play too cool to get caught up**  
**Like, too fun, too young to fall to pieces**  
**I know a girl like you can't ever get enough**  
**So I'm addicted, trippin', tryna get you to see this**

**The way I need you, like I'm see-through**  
**Dancing out my pants**  
**Got you shooken, caught you looking**  
**Now I got my chance**  
**Now I, now I got my chance**

**Like yeah**  
**You could be the one that could mess me up**  
**You could be the one that'll break me down**  
**All them other girls said they had enough**  
**You could be the one that'll take me**  
**I was solo,**  
**Living YOLO**  
**'Til you blew my mind**

**Like yeah**  
**You could be the one that could mess me up**  
**I can't let you, can't let you pass me by**  
**Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh**  
**I can't let you pass me by**  
**Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh**  
**I can't let you pass me by**

**It's like**  
**Everywhere I look and everywhere I go**  
**A million other guys keep staring and I know**  
**That I could be yours, and you could be mine**  
**I just can't let you pass me by, by, by**

**Everywhere I look and everywhere I go**  
**A million other guys keep staring and I know**  
**That I could be yours, and you could be mine**  
**I just can't let you pass me by, by, by**

**Like yeah**  
**You could be the one that could mess me up**  
**You could be the one that'll break me down**  
**All them other girls said they had enough**  
**You could be the one that'll take me**  
**I was solo,**  
**Living YOLO**  
**'Til you blew my mind ('til you blew my mind)**

**Like yeah**  
**You could be the one that could mess me up**  
**I can't let you, can't let you pass me by**  
**Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh**  
**I can't let you pass me by**  
**Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh**  
**I can't let you pass me by**  
**Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh**  
**(Yeah, girl)**  
**I can't let you pass me by**  
**Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh**  
**(Can't let you go)**  
**Yeah, I can't let you pass me by**

The crowd goes wild. I stand there shocked. I can't believe he wrote that song. He wrote it about me. This is unbelievable...

"Ma'm? Don't you think that's too much?"

I look down at the cup that is already full and the coffee is pouring on my hands. I pull away from the hot coffee.

"Im sorry."

I walk away from the counter leaving the costumers. I don't care if I get fired. I walk over trying to dodge the people. I finally get to him but Im shocked at what I see. Austin is already sucking on Kira's face. But I thought they broke up... You know what? Whatever. What the heck was I thinking? Don't cry. Don't cry. Don't cry. DON'T YOU DARE FALL YOU STUPID TEAR! Too late. I wipe it away. Austin finally notices me. He opens his mouth to speak then closes it and opens it and closes it. Just like my latest goldfish. Until he finally says,

"Ally."

"No me hables **(Don't talk to me)**" Im about to turn around but he pulls me back.

"Ally please don't-"

"Don't what? Don't pass me by? Yeah, nice song. Im sure Kira loved it. It was sweet of you to write it for her."

"Ally you know that-"

"That it was about Kira? Yeah, I know. Who else could it be about?"

"You!"

"What?" Kira finally enters.

"Austin, I don't care. Im sure you and Kira are gonna be happy."

"No, the song-"

"The song doesn't matter. You are gonna let me pass by." I push past him but again get hold back.

"No. Im not."

"Let go, Austin."

"No, Im not gonna lose you again. How many times do I have to say it? Do I have to sing it again for you? I can't let you pass me by."

He pulls me closer and crashes his lips onto mine. I suddenly forgot about everything. About my job that I was supposed to be working on right now-Whoa, Trish is starting to rub onto me, the fact that Kira was standing right in front of us along with other people and paparazzi, my home back in Mexico, and Austin being the awful player I hate. Right now it's Austin the wonderful nice guy I love. Whoa! Did I just say love? No no no no. I meant... like. Like... like like him... Yeah... I sound confusing...

Anyways, when we finally pulled away, he shut his eyes hard and waiting for something.

"What are you doing?" I ask.

"Waiting for you to slap me."

I chuckle. Then kiss his cheek softly.

"Im not gonna slap you."

He opens his eyes. "Really?"

"Yup."

He smiles. Then Kira pushes us.

"Jerk." she mutters then storms off.

"Oh well..." He shrugs.

He hugs me and says something but I can't hear him because he's saying it in my hair.

"What?"

"Te amo **(I love you)**" he says.

"I can't believe you still know that... But I love you too."

"I told you I wouldn't let you pass me by."

* * *

"Ally! ¿Dónde está el pañal?! **(Ally! Where's the diaper!?)**" I hear Austin say.

"Eh? En frente de ti? **(Uh? Right in front of you?)**"

"Oh..."

I giggle and I enter the room. I see him with changing Samantha's diaper. I smile and help him change her diaper.

"Im not good at this." he says.

"Well, you're getting better." I finish the diaper and peck his lips. I pick Samantha up and kiss her cheek.

"It's amazing how she got your eyes." he says.

"Well she got your hair." I say.

"But she got your beautiful face." he says back.

"And she got your... uh?... nose?"

"I thought it was yours... huh... it IS mine. Would you look at that."

"Come on, let's go back downstairs."

I give him Samantha and we go downstairs to where our family is. Life is great. Well... Alejandra is still kinda jealous of me and Austin. But other than that everything is great. Azul is finally being a man and is going to ask a girl out. Im gonna be a aunt soon! Well not that soon but still! For now Im gonna stick with a mother and a wife. When everyone is talking Austin whispers.

"I told you I wouldn't let you pass me by." he whispers.

"You still remember that?" I whisper back.

"Of coarse I did."

"That's sweet."

"Te amo. **(I love you)**"

"Te amo también **(I love you too.)**"

* * *

**THE END! **

**Yeah Im sorry I didn't tell you earlier but I wanted to end this story. I hope you liked it. Thank you all for all your supportive reviews. I enjoyed reading them all. Don't think I didn't read yours because I did. :) So I hope you review one last time. Will you? Oh and Im gonna let you guys choose which story I should start next. I have been working on this story, A House Of Chaos and I have 2 chapters already made. So If you want me to upload it, you can vote for it. So here they are. Remember that you can vote as many times as you want. Thanks... :D**

**SHOUT OUT AND CREDIT TO...**

**ILoveWriting1213-I hope you liked it. Thanks for the idea. :D**

* * *

**VOTE AS MANY TIMES AS YOU WANT!...**

**Title: _A House Of Chaos_  
Summary: What do you get with a house full of teenaged boys, no money, no supervision, and only one teenaged girl? One word. CHAOS...**

**Title: _Unconditionally_  
Summary: When the Moons decide to foster, they end up with a girl who doesn't really have a clean record. Her past is very depressing so she shuts everyone out. Will they be able to bond?**

**Title: _It's A Jungle Out There_  
Summary: Austin gets stuck in a island after his boat sinks. He meets this strange girl who helps him survive. Ally has spent almost her entire life in the island. She meets this strange boy who helps her know more about things she never got to know. Although they aren't the only one's in the island...**

**Title: _Just Another Fan_  
Summary: Ally Dawson is just crazy about Austin Moon. She's bought every album, poster, concert ticket, magazines, and merchandise of Austin's. Of coarse she was HUGE fan. She just can't help but feel sad that she's just another fan. She wishes she met him before all the fame. Is there a chance she still can meet him?**

**Title: _A Nanny In Miami_  
Summary: Austin is stuck with his new born baby when his ex leaves him. A few years pass and Austin needs a nanny for his daughter, Nadia. Lucky for him, Ally is looking for a job. Although Austin's Nadia isn't the nicest to her. She literally tortures her. Will Ally manage to be friends with Nadia**


End file.
